Drunks
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: A nice vacation, some nice sake, all laughing, and enjoying themselves. Let's just say that it's a recipe for some hot fun. Literally.
1. 1-Prey

**~I got this idea from the 4th OVA, I'll try not to make it to much a like. But I liked the fan service of NaLu in it. Sadly I honestly haven't reached up to that point, I kinda just saw a trailer and skipped right to it.~**

**~WARNING:LEMON~**

**Declaimer_:_**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

-_**Chapter 1**_-

Fairy Tail Guild was on vacation, a vacation well needed. The last years have been hectic and exhausting, thanks to Lucy's brilliant mind she convinced the Master. Of course rooms were divided by gender and teams. Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Wendy roomed together. Gray, Natsu, Elfman, and surprisingly Gajeel, roomed together. The reason for so many persons in a room is because the Master was money stingy and went cheap on the hotel.

"Yo, Lucy." Natsu called out to Lucy, who happened to be getting herself a can of soda.  
"Hey Natsu, what's up?" she replied.  
"Thanks to you we can finally relax a little." His shoulders slummed over like he was relaxed already.  
"I'm surprised you can relax, you're always so energetic." Lucy half laughed.

The can she bought dropped down with a clank, she quickly bent over to pick it up. She was already in her bathrobe, a dark green bathrobe that wasn't very pleasing to the eyes. But Lucy's curvy body some how made it look appealing. Natsu couldn't help but notice.

"The rest of us are going to get some sake tonight in the main room, are you guys going to join us?" She asked as she unfolded herself to stand straight.  
"Elfman will defiantly be there, I guess I will to." He awkwardly averted his yes and scratched the backs of his neck.  
"Then we'll see you there." She walked off waving back at him.

Some time in the afternoon, both the guys and the girls shuffled to the main room. Which was just big enough for their odd group, the hotel service had already prepared the sake. Makarov ended up joining them too, he of course was the one to start the party. Natsu was sitting with Droy, who _also_ ended up joining moments ago. Gray sat on the opposite side of Natsu and Gajeel at the back if the room.

"Are you sure this is alright? You remember what happened last time." Droy whispered to Natsu and Gray.  
"Things might be better off now that all of us are here, just think of it as a regular day at the guild. We drink all the time there." Gray answered back, Natsu nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah...but I some how get a bad feeling about this." Droy's face turned a faint shade of blue, a worried expression.

-**1 hour later**-

Almost every one was wasted, Wendy passed out on the floor with Master Makarov beside her. Juvia pretty much did the same thing she did to Gray last time, clung to his torso and practically melted with out letting go.

"AHHHH, Juvia! Not again!" He yelled.

Droy's face dropped, he shakily turned to see Erza. She was just as monstrous as before, she of all people was the worst drunk.

Gajeel was surprised, he hasn't seen Levy drunk before. She was laughing at Lucy who was giggling, and then started to crawl over to him.

"Gaaaajeeeeeell! Hey, stop being boring and join us! Hehehe." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oi! Get off me shrimp. What do you think you're..!" He tried to protest.

Suddenly Levy hugged tighter and inched her face closer to his, he shut up immediately. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink, her lips glossy and hazy eyes. That was what he saw her face like before his brain could register. She just kissed him, full on the lips. One hand cupped the back of his neck and the other ran through his think long black spicy hair. His breath was taken away, he didn't bother putting up a resistance because... Some how, some reason he didn't want to stop. Ever since she kind of forgiven his past sin he was always looking out for her, she was interesting to be with and most defiantly entertaining to tease. Speaking about teasing, he took this chance to tease back. First he peeked around, their friends were passed out or to occupied to notice the two of them in the back. When things were clear he turned back to Levy and whispered in her ear.

"didn't think you could do that shrimp." Her body reacted to his voice and shivered beneath his breath.

Of course Gajeel's dragon senses didn't let that little detail slip. He thoroughly enjoyed this reaction, and made him want to continue. And there was no one that was going to stop that. He pressed his lips onto hers violently, this time taking her breath away. In one fell swoop he picked her up bridle style, keeping there lips connected. Her squeal muffled by the kiss. Instead of walking out through the front where everyone will notice, he went out of the window.

* * *

Droy ended up being pulled off somewhere by Erza, of course Natsu avoided her with all his might. Gray was still to preoccupied with Juvia to care. Leaving Lucy, with out warning hugged the back of Natsu, his body stiffened with the sudden skin contact. Which wasn't good, her dark-green bathrobe was already having trouble covering her chest. Natsu already had half his torso exposed because it got to hot earlier, and now Lucy was pressing her chest closer. His mind was going I'm circles.

* * *

Gajeel had taken Levy to a beautiful garden in the back of the hotel, it was well past 10 but the temperature was still warm. Levy just let Gajeel take her, and put her down on the soft grass. She was sober now, very much so. Levy sobered up quickly when Gajeel kissed her, no actually it was when she kissed him. It shocked her that she even did it, that it was herself that made the move.

"Sorry, rooms are busy." Gajeel simply stated, but he did sounded sincere.

Levy couldn't look at his face, she was blushing so hard. But some how her heart beat and curiosity was to much and she peeked at him. His red eyes looked at her, piercing her soul. She felt hot, something she wasn't expecting herself to feel like when with Gajeel. This time it was him to make the move, he kneeled down and crawled to her. The more she leaned back the more she was being pinned to the ground, now he was looking down on her. His hands flat on the green grass beside he blue hair.

* * *

**-So yes, I know things are already getting hot and heavy with Gajeel and Levy. But don't worry, there will be more of NaLu. *wink wink-**

**-Please comment-**


	2. 2-Only as a Nakama

**_~Ooh the 'romantics' begin between Gajeel and Levy *Wink Wink.~_**

**_~NaLu start up slow but I seriously want things to work out for them, lets put some tensing in their current relationship shall we?~_**

**_~WARNING:LEMON~_**

**Declaimer_:_**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**_-Chapter 2-_**

**(**Previously**)**

_His hands flat on the green grass beside her blue hair_.

Gajeel looked down on her, his breath smooth and steady while hers heavy and hot.

'Oh dear, am I really going to do this with Gajeel of all people!?' Levy was fighting her inner thoughts.

As her mind battled out wither she could continue or resist, Gajeel when for another kiss. Their lips collided, hot passion and lust rushed Gajeel's body. So much so that he couldn't hold back '_the want_'. He allowed his tongue to slip over her bottom lip, begging for acceptance. Her body shivered again, she couldn't register what exactly he wanted from her but her lungs had asked for air. She gasped and Gajeel took the opportunity, his tongue slithered inside her mouth. Her throat tensed and her grip on his arms tightened. His mouth was tarring her tongue apart, she couldn't help it any more. All strength left her body, she desired him. This time it was her turned to get a result. Kissing back just as violently as he had started, her taste bud rubbed against his. Tasting metal and sake, maybe she was still drunk.

* * *

Natsu's mind was racing, drastically trying to get it off of the fact that Lucy's chest was touching his half bare back. He always knew she was an attractive woman, and that she was desperate for men. But all that time he never really considered her a 'love interest' or 'possible option'. But, he was still a fairly young man and he was attracted to woman. Over the years something has been bothering his mind, and his heart.

"Oi, Lucy what are you doing?" He asked quickly.  
"Humm, hugging of course. Don't you like hugs?" She slurred her question.  
"Yeah, but you're drunk. That makes it a different story, now get off." He said.  
"Nooooo waaaay! I like Natsu! I like hugs!" She whined.  
"Oi, oi. What are you going on about now?" He asked, face flushed.

Lucy basically confessed to Natsu then and there, now his heart was racing even faster than it was. Though it didn't feel right to accept it, she was drunk after all. That or he was too, maybe that would explain the odd feeling in his chest.

"Natsu...?" She whisper.  
"Humm?" He replied.  
"Do you like me?" Lucy's voice still low, low enough for only Natsu to hear.  
"Of course, you're Nakama." He told her, if she wasn't drunk she would immediately know he had a crack in his voice.  
"Only as a Nakama?" Her voice sounded...sad some how.  
"..." Natsu had no idea how to answer that.

Did he love her as a Nakama or as a person. Of course he would say both, he liked her as family and individually. He liked her just as much, or was it more? He always took her protection in priority to the rest of the group. But there was a reasonable explanation to that, the others could protect themselves. No Lucy could do that too, so why look out for her more?

"Humm? Natsu?" Lucy mumbled in to his ear.  
"Alright Lucy, lets get you some sleep. You're just to wasted for any more sake." Since she was already hanging on to him he crouched a little and picked up her legs. Piggy back style.

* * *

Gajeel's hands started roaming around, gliding down Levy's small curves. She may not be as valumcious as Lucy but she still had a great body, and Gajeel was having the time of day to explore it all. One hand crawled its way to her thigh, rubbing his hand to the smooth surface. The other creeping up her shirt, hovering above her skin slowly moving upwards. But it wasn't just him, she to was just as excited. Her hands that once hugged his torso now lingered around his forearms. Taking the sweet time to feel the muscles contract at his movements. Then moving along to his hips. One hand boldly went under his black vest, her gentle fingers tracing his abs, his pecs. The other felt around his back, following his spine up and down. His abs got harder, and his breathing grew deeper. Levy knew what was happening, she's read it in books. He was turned on, well...it was more of the hard on in his pants that told her. He broke the French kissing session, his face was now berried in her neck. Levy could feel his piercings touch her skin, the metal pieces were cold.

"I'm not one to force people in to something like this, can I keep going?" Gajeel's voice was deeper than usual.  
"As if we can stop now, but I'm scared." She whisper.

'Was Gajeel ever this kind? Wasn't he being forceful before? No that was me, I let him in.' Levy thought to herself.

"You should be, once I start I wont be so gentle." He warned, smirking on her skin.  
"...I was expecting that." She paused before answering.  
"Really now?" He questioned sarcastically.

'Crap, I love this man. That sarcastic tone, his toned body. What is it about this man that attracts me? ...Right, it's because his loyal. "Damn, I hate myself."' She spoke the last part out loud.  
"I guess there is a lot to hate about ones self." He replied.

Her face flushed bright red, he sounded so wise.

* * *

Natsu brought Lucy back to the girls room, which surprisingly was harder to find then he expected. The longer Lucy had skin contact the more Natsu tried to think of something else. Once they were in the room he placed her on the floor and got ready a futon. while he laid the cushions on the floor Lucy sobered up a little, enough to be wide a wake. Her eyes trailed where she was and how she got there, she was in the girls room with Natsu. Alone.

* * *

**~And there we have it, give it up for...:Chapter 2!~**

**~Please comment~**


	3. 3-Feelings

**_~WARNING: Detailed images may apply, not suited for younger viewers.~_**

**_~WARNING:LEMON~_**

**Declaimer****_:_**_I don't and never will own Fairy Tail._

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**-****Chapter 3****-**

**(**Previously**)**

Her eyes trailed where she was and how she got there, she was in the girls room with Natsu. Alone.

Lucy was alone in a room with a boy, Natsu no less. She was inwardly freaking out, mentally scream at herself to get out of there before things get out of hand. But her body stayed heavy on the floor and at this point she knew she was drunk. The fact that she was aware meant she was definably going to remember what was going to happen. Lucy eyed Natsu's back, he was putting a futon on the floor.

'What is doing?...Wait what?! He couldn't be thinking of...' Her consciousness was racing faster than her brain can keep up, making her dizzy. The beginning of a hangover.

Natsu noticed that she had awakened but refrained from turning to look at her, focusing all his attention to the futon. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he would blush furiously and make a complete fool of himself. Lucy's questioned keep repeating in his head, like a broken record.

"Only as a Nakama? ...I honestly don't know" He whispered to himself.

Even though he whispered it to himself Lucy heard it loud and clear, maybe it was because every noise was going to make her head hurt. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She had said something to him, something that was meant to keep quite about. She knew Lisanna had a thing for Natsu long before she had a thing for him, and that broke her heart. Forcing her feeling down her throat and always hidden behind the goofy smile she and Natsu shared.

"Say Luce?" He asked out of the blue, shocking Lucy. Her heart leaped out of her chest for a second.  
"Yeah?" What is is Natsu?" She answered lifting up her head to look at his back.  
"What did you mean when you said; Only a Nakama?" He asked, still having his back facing her.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting Natsu to actually ask. She fiddled with her index fingers and looked at them, debating to blow it off or respond properly. Natsu must of thought she was taking to long because he turned around to face her now. He was down on his knees his hands clenched into fist on top of them. Lucy was baffled and amazed, he was serious. Natsu had that face when he get serious in a fight, but this had a blush mixed in. He was handsome when he was like that, Lucy couldn't stop the shiver that rushed through her whole body. Of course Natsu noticed, twisted a little and picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Lucy. She blush in return.

"Na-Natsu, I, I don't know what I meant either." She lied through her teeth. She knew full well what she meant.  
"Don't lie, I know you're lying. You have more to say so say it." He demanded, he didn't sound to forceful though.  
"Natsu j-just drop it." She was avoiding the answer with all her might.  
"I want to hear it, Luce you're my Nakama, my partner." He grabbed her wrist that was holding the blanket closed.  
"NATSU! I said drop it!" She yelled at him, not to lout or the others would hear them. Her heart felt like it was stabbed.  
"I'm not going to drop it. Luce I'm always here for you, you should know that. That's why I want to help." He told her.

'Idiot! Don't make me say it!' She thought to herself.

"You won't understand what I mean anyways, so don't bother." She turned her head away, every time he though of her as a Nakama it hurt her more.  
"I don't care if I don't understand." He reached for her face, cupping it in his hands and making her look at him directly.

Lucy was looking into his onyx eyes, the dark color of ashes. They were the first Fairy Tail eyes that found her, recruited her. Her heart was racing wildly, she was sure that Natsu notice. He was a Dragon Slayer of course He would. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that her feelings won't go pouring out. That's when she opened her eyes again hoping he would be gone.

Natsu stared at her face, it was scrunched up because she was shutting her eyes closed tightly. Some how even then she was beautiful, she refused to answer him and forced him to make sure she was looking at him when she said it. But that didn't work, he observed her face. Her perfect nose, the full lips that were wet and swollen because of all the alcohol. His eyes never left her lips, some how it felt like his face was getting closer, inching forward *very slowly. His eye lids got heavy and he complied and closed them. A soft sensation over whelmed his lips, a strong scent of sake blocked his nose but the touched amplified his senses. He could smell her, the smell of Lucy.

* * *

Levy was breathing hard, she had lost her top ages ago. She was left with only her dark blue bra for protection to the outside air. Now she was staring at a bare, wide, chest it was a strong chest, both her palms planted themselves on it. Feeling the heart beat behind the muscle, it was rapid and erratic. As she spent the wonders of a mans chest Gajeel had already mad progress at removing her underwear. She was bare under her skirt, the cold air reached places that were once protected. She gasped and felt very conscious of her self again. Levy used her hands to hold down her skirt down, as if that could protect her.

"Oh? Geehee, what cute reaction Shrimp." Gajeel did a little giggle, he was enjoying himself.  
"D-don't be mean." Levy looked away blushing hard, not that was possible anymore.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you know what a man is." He said as he unzipped his pants.

Levy looked down with curious reflexes, she was tomato red upon the sight of Gajeel's cock. It was bigger than she thought, but what did she know? She was inexperienced. He smirk and grabbed her left hand, and was pulling it downwards. Her hand felt something warm, it also had a thin layer of sticky liquid. She shivered, she was doing that a lot. Levy was starting to think it was the cold, they were outside that's why. But she doubted that, Gajeel looked like he enjoyed it.

"See?" He teased, a side smirk on his lips.  
"Ah~" Her voice came out as a moan rather than an agreement.  
"Move your hands." He told her, his voice sounded strained.

She did as she was told, her hand wrapped around his shaft and move up and down with ease. Occasionally it would pulse, while she was occupied, Gajeel worked on removing her bra. It was rather hard so he gave up and changed his hand into a small knife, cutting the material in between her breasts. It snapped and revealed her nipples. Pink and hard, they were erect. He grabbed them with both hands, his hands cupped them fully since they were bigger than her size. Her back arched as a loud gasp escaped her mouth, her nipples were pinched between his index and middle fingers. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back.

"Hmm" She moaned into the kiss.

Gajeel's body began to shiver, Levy stopped her stroking. She broke the kiss and looked at his face worried that she was doing something wrong. His eyes remained closed, a face that looked like he was in pain filled his features. He grunted and quickly placed his hand on top of hers, controlling her hand to continue. Levy flinch but keep looking at his face as he was reaching a climax. He exhaled a large breath and ejaculated, Levy felt his cock pulse violently as something warm hit her stomach. She peeked down at it. White cream was spread all over her, she looked at it in astonishment. He came on her, she looked back up to see Gajeel looking at her. Watching intently for her reactions, she returned to look and used her free hand to touch the piercings on his face. Tracing him.

"I-I lo~ I.. like you." She was about to use the 'L' word but couldn't do it. Resorting to a different 'L' word.  
"Good." Is all he said to her before going for another round.

* * *

**~You reached then end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed the details (^u^)~  
**

**~Please comment~**


End file.
